Pipe connections are presently made in a variety of ways. In the case of metal pipes a process is known wherein two pipes are connected with their ends in a male-female relationship by heating one end and cooling the other end and inserting the cooled end into the heated end. Plastic pipes are currently connected by welding them together. This is a complicated and time-consuming method. Particular problems arise when these pipe connections have to be made in difficultly accessible locations. The remote tapping of plastic sewer pipes under flooded conditions constitutes an example therefor.